Two Cheeky Kids and One Hot Mustache
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: The Bartowki children have a little fun, while Sarah has something she wants to ask her Husband. Charah!


**Hello :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

**Just a bit of dribble dabble fluff!**

* * *

**7:00am Sunday.**

** Bartowski Household.**

A sudden weight on the mattress caused Sarahs eyes to snap open, it wasn't a strong weight but after being a spy for so long even the slightest of movements she could detect. At first she was a little irritated. Birds were singing outside which meant it must be some early hour in the morning. A Sunday morning too.

The glimpse of two messy blonde haired heads soon put her worries to rest. She let her eye lids close so she could just see through the tiniest of cracks between them. They were now both going through the cheeky, testing mom and dad stage so she had a feeling they were probably up to something.

Girly giggles started escaping constantly, so she opened her eyes a little further just in case they were being a little _too _cheeky.

Both in their jumpsuit pajamas all hoods and closed feet. She was actually slightly jealous of their pajamas on the current winter mornings they were having. They looked all cozy. But then she did have a human water bottle next to her which made up for, well, everything.

She saw a marker in each of their small hands. Luckily, thankfully, Chuck and her hadn't supplied them with permanent markers just yet. Because they were crawling on the mattress up to their dad and failing miserably at keeping quiet.

"Gently!" Their nine year old Bella, reminded her younger Sister.

Sarah knew Bella loved having a younger sister. To not only order and command around, but also to play with every moment of the day. They were almost inseparable despite the four years age difference. And it warmed Sarahs heart when Bella held Maddys hand as they trudged up the school hill on Maddys first day. Sarah at that moment had never been more proud of her daughter, Bella. Chuck teased her for crying, but she swatted him on the shoulder, telling him she had accidentally gotten mascara in her eyes making them water.

"Both eyes?"

"Yes, Chuck." Sarah replied only then realizing she hadn't even put mascara on that morning. "Both eyes."

Another giggle escaped their youngest and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Sarah couldn't help but smile. Maddy was a very bubbly, enthusiastic kid and reminded Sarah of Chuck everyday. Sarah thought Maddy was actually handling what ever they were doing very well. She would usually be in fits of laughter by now.

Not knowing whether to actually save her husband or not, she just watched on. She wasn't surprised Chuck hadn't woken up, he had a late night last night with Morgan. Working on new things for their company. They were renovating, or 'upgrading' as Morgan and Chuck called it. She left that kind of stuff to the guys.

He didn't come home till two in the morning trying not to wake Sarah he slipped carefully into bed. Like earlier with the girls Sarah could sense anything and immediately told him off for staying out so late. She told him he needed sleep and to pace himself or he'd soon get too exhausted. She didn't want to sound like a nagging wife and it would have been different if he was just hanging out with Morgan. But work? On a Saturday night? No. A small part of her, or a very large part of her just missed having him go to sleep with her. Not four hours after her.

Chuck happened to agree, telling her he was going to strictly keep work for weekdays. And not at any ungodly hours, he was just excited to upgrade their workplace.

He did make it up to her though...not that she asked. He was apparently all for the no sleep for an hour or two. And Sarah hadn't seen him since lunchtime so it was only obvious she was a little eager to accept his 'making it up to her'.

So Chuck was probably dead to the world while their daughters had finally managed to get themselves close enough to draw on his face. Squiggly lines, circles, dots and a very wonky, thick mustache.

A sudden twitch on his nose caused both girls to jump back in alarm. Sarah had to roll over because she was sure she was going to start laughing. The fright look on their faces when they thought they had almost been caught was camera worthy.

"Mission completed!" Bella whispered and quickly raced off the bed as quickly as she could her younger sister following close behind.

When the footsteps disappeared down the hall Sarah turned back over and looked at her husband. It could be said she was being a little mean not telling them off. But it was funny, he looked...cute.

Deciding she should probably go and make sure the two terrors weren't getting up to any more mischief, she climbed out of bed. Throwing on one of Chucks sweaters she made her way out to the dining room where they were both very innocently playing with their barbies.

Both eyes widened when they saw there mom.

Sarah could tell they were getting ready for a telling off. The guilt written over both their adorable faces was enough for Sarah to forget about any face drawing. Instead Sarah knelt down and kissed Bella on the head.

She would just act oblivious. "Morning baby."

After a big hug from Bella, Maddy was already over to her mom wrapping her arms around Sarahs neck. Lifting Maddy up on to her hip Sarah kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Maddy mad girl."

Bella grinned and reached up to waggle her sisters foot, "Morning Maddy mad girl."

Maddy buried her face in her moms neck. Sarah assumed she must be a little sleepy still and not in the mood for the Maddy mad girl greetings.

"Aw," Sarah pouted to Bella and led her into the kitchen still carrying Maddy. Placing Maddy on the counter she ran her finger down her daughters cheek and tickled her chin.

"Morning, Maddy mermaid."

This got the grin her daughter was so well known for, the one they both took from their father.

"Morning Mommy! Guess what me and Bella did!"

Sarah was already lifting Bella on to the counter next to her sister, when Katie shook her head frantically at Maddy.

Sarah smirked, "I don't think I want to know do I?"

"No!" Bella quickly said.

Sarah chuckled, "Right, what do you two want for breakfast?"

"Blueberry muffins!" They shouted together and Sarah put a face of shock on, "Really?! You girls hate blueberry muffins, don't you?"

"We love them!"

Sarah smiled, it was usually cereal or toast but in the weekends she liked to make an effort to cook something a little more special. Especially when her two daughters joined in on the cooking. Especially, _especially_ when Chuck joined them as well.

* * *

After two batches of cooked muffins, two well fed girls, a once disaster looking kitchen now cleaned, Sarah put a DVD on for them and made her way into the bedroom.

Chuck was staring up at the ceiling, rolling over to smile at her when she came to the door.

"I get told off for not coming to bed with you, but you aren't here when I wake up? How is that fair?"

"Two girls is how it's fair." Sarah smiled, he clearly had yet to see his face.

"Hmm, true." He grinned as he hopped out of bed, walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning gorgeous."

Sarahs heart fluttered a little, that word made her feel...all special to him. Which then made her think that she was his girl. Which then lead to her having to inwardly roll her eyes at her thoughts. Because she already knew she was _his_ girl. Without having to be called gorgeous. She would always be his girl and it jst made her heart flutter all over again.

"Morning...to..you..too," Sarah said between a few more kisses. Her hand stroked down his ink covered cheek. "Come have breakfast?" She said taking his hand and leading him out, making sure to go very quickly past the mirror.

"Hey Munchkins!" Chuck called as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

The girls forgetting the movie turned in their seats.

"Morning daddy.." Bella waved nervously.

She had only ever seen her dad angry once and that was when her mom was also angry. She thinks they were angry at each other. It was when Maddy was in her moms stomach, the size of a walnut Uncle Awesome told her.

Her mom seemed very cross, her dad wouldn't let her even peel a piece of garlic because he said she needed to rest because she was having a baby. Bella remembered her mom throwing a handful of vegetables at him he had just chopped up. Bella clapped her hands at that from her seat at the table until her dad got angry back and threw some flour on her mom. It was all very exciting and then her dad grabbed her mom by the waist and wouldn't let her go until she kissed him.

She wasn't sure if her dad was going to get angry now but she didn't want flour thrown on her and her favorite pajamas.

Maddy just sat their wide-eyed until she had to hide down behind the large cushions, she wanted to laugh at her dads funny face.

Chuck looked to his wife, then back to his girls. "Why are they sounding guilty?"

Sarah bit her top lip and shrugged, "I don't know honey."

Chuck eyed her suspiciously, "Sarah..."

"I love you," Sarah smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Muffins are in the oven, turned off. I'm going to have a shower."

* * *

The shower door opened and Sarah felt to strong arms wrap around her from behind pulling her against his chest. She shivered a little in delight.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Watching a movie." Chuck put his lips to her neck.

Sarahs eyes closed briefly. "We shouldn't leave them-"

Chuck trailed kisses down her collarbone. "Why?" He breathed. "In case they draw all over our furniture? Or walls? They are quite artistic."

Sarahs lips quirked up a little, but she didn't turn around. The warm water down her front, Chucks lips on her neck and his hands on her skin moving up to her chest was far too comfortable.

"Did you tell them off?"

"No," Chuck replied. "a tickle war though."

"I'd always thought you'd suit a mustache.."

"You're in luck baby." Chuck grinned against her skin as he reached for the soap bar. "I was thinking of growing one for next Movemeber."

Sarah quickly turned in his arms, "please don't."

"Why?" Chuck wriggled his eyebrows. "I thought you said I would suit it? Imagine when you kissed me with it."

Sarah gave him playful evil eyes as the water dripped down both their faces, the pen still in perfect condition on his skin, it hadn't run an inch.

"I like you baby smooth." She kissed his cheek and ran her lips gently over his face.

"Mm?" Chuck murmured. "You were a bit of a traitor not telling me about the pen attack."

Sarah hugged him closer, "I wanted you to get some sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

Chuck chuckled, "Good save. I'm going to get those two back, i'm thinking tonight and they can go to school with it all on their faces tomorrow." He tucked Sarahs dripping hair behind her ears. "I'm thinking 'I love my dad' along their foreheads."

Sarah grinned up at him, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Not a good idea?" He asked when she didn't answer.

She kept grinning.

"What is it?" Chuck asked. "Do I look that funny?"

Sarah shook her head and gave a little shrug, "you're a dad." She smiled shyly up at him.

Chuck titled his head watching her carefully. "Yep. And you're a mom."

"Yeah," Sarah grinned. She then took a breath and glanced down at her feet. "I, uh...i was thinking.."

"I would love to hear what you are thinking." Chuck smiled at her gently.

Sarah turned the shower off and ran her fingers through his hair, "I don't know if you want.. to we haven't really talked about it.."

Chuck took her hand in his, she often did that when she was nervous about talking to him about something. Keeping her self occupied by running her hands through his hair or playing with his fingers.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I kind of..maybe, want another baby.."

Chucks head snapped back, that was not what he was expecting. "You do?"

Sarah quickly stepped out from his arms in the shower, and shook her head. "Sorry it's silly right? It's silly."

"No!" Chuck quickly reached back out for her. "No, no this, this is _not_ silly."

"Really?" Sarah wasn't sure if she believed him.

"I," Chuck almost choked on how happy he was. "I kind of love this idea of yours."

Sarah instantly smiled brightly. "You do? So you want another child?"

Chuck nodded, "with you i'd want fifty."

Sarah widened her eyes jokingly, "maybe not fifty."

"Not fifty," Chuck agreed with a nod and a super mega grin.

"But maybe one more?" Sarah stepped back into him and ran her hand down his bare chest excruciating slowly.

"One more." Chuck grinned. "Oh, I love you."

"And I love you." Sarah kissed him deeply, turning the shower back on then off again just as quickly. "Bella and Maddy! I should check on them!"

"Oh, no, Morgans with them." Chuck replied. "He said he could smell your muffins from all the way over at his place. He couldn't resist to come and have some breaky, in return for looking after the girls for a while.. while we... practice.."

Sarah turned the shower back on full bore, the rush of warm water falling on them.

"Practice," She repeated in a tone that Chuck could only describe as husky, sexy, very sexy.

He cupped her cheek as she pressed her body hard against his, "And look at it this way, you can make love to me while I have a mustache. Is that hot or what?"

Sarah giggled and scrunched her nose, running her fingers along the wonky pen mustache.

"Oh, it's so hot Chuck." She smashed her lips on to his.

Chuck groaned deeply into her mouth as her hands started to wander. Holding the back of her head gently he pulled his lips slowly from hers and made his way back down to her collar bone, kissing her lightly.

"You are so gorgeous."

* * *

Thank you for reading :) If you like you can review! I do love reading reviews and hear what you have to say :).

Thank you!


End file.
